The Fallen Angel
by Elizabeth Elliot
Summary: Serena and the scouts have been haveing a wee bit of trouble. Personally. When three mysteriouse Scouts show up, what are the others to do? Will they're job as protectors be taken away? And who are these "Dark Scouts"? Squeeze a bit of Romance... O.o
1. Shinya

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. ^.^ It was my favorite anime, and still is! *.* Every girls dream!! O.o Muahahah, just having fun, ya know? Playing around with the characters. see what I can come up with!  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
"Oh My Gosh, did you see that new girl!"  
  
"I KNOW! She is SO rude!"  
  
"I KNOW! Did you see the way she looked at you?"  
  
"Duh? God, and what is up with that evil trench coat look?"  
  
"Sooo out of style!"  
  
"I KNOW!"  
  
Serena was sitting outside on a bench pigging out n her lunch when she heard her classmates talk about the new girl. Amy brought the subject up as well.  
  
"Well, Serena, what do you think about the new girl? I hear she's nothin' but bad news! Or so Melvin says."  
  
Serena swallowed "I dunno, Amy." they thought the same thing with Lita, and Lita was the total opposite of what people said about her. "She might be a really nice person!"  
  
"Yeah, Serena, but well, I mean, look at the way she dress's! Like some. Assassin or something! And people say she's such a bitch to talk to!"  
  
"Hmm." thought Serena as she stood up  
  
"Hey, Serena, where're you goin'?"  
  
"To talk to her, see if what they say is true!"  
  
"::gasp:: No! You can't! They said."  
  
"Well, Amy, I don't care what they say!" she said as she walked over towards Shinya, the new girl.  
  
"Hiya!" Said Serena as she peered over Shinyas' shoulder  
  
"Huh? Oh, hey." Said Shinya as she looked up momentarily, and then turned back to her T.v. dinner.  
  
"Whatcha doin'?"  
  
"Eating."  
  
"Ohh. whatcha eating?"  
  
"Does it really matter?" replied Shinya  
  
"I'm just trying to make conversation!" said Serena  
  
"Good job." She said in reply  
  
"Well, you're not helping much!" said Serena  
  
Shinya looked up and laughed. "Why don't you have a seat, KittieCat?"  
  
Serena got up and sat next to Shinya "By the way, my name it Serena."  
  
"Shinya" she said as she shook her hand  
  
"So! Where do you come from?"  
  
"Must I tell you or is this just another desperate attempt to make conversation?"  
  
"Erm, the conversation part is right."  
  
Shinya laughed again as she held out her T.v. dinner "Like egg rolls, Serena?"  
  
Serena's eyes lit up as she took the egg roll and while munching on it told Shinya all about Lita and how she loved to cook and the subject gradually began to move towards friends. Shinya didn't talk much as Serena was the one talking about everything and anything, but as Serena came to an end of what seemed to be a non-ending description on how cute Darien was, Shinya laughed again and said "You're very lucky, Kitty Cat. Friends and all."  
  
Serena suddenly sobered and leaned close to Shinya "What about you?"  
  
"What do you mean 'What about me'?"  
  
"Well, people say."  
  
"People say that I'm an uptight bitch who is out of style and snotty?"  
  
Serena nodded her head  
  
Shinya laughed and patted the top of Serena's head as she said, "Well, I am a bitch, I won't deny that, I dunno about the snotty part, and the truth is, I just don't like people."  
  
Serena looked at her curiously "How can you not like people? I mean, some people I understand, but people people?"  
  
"They annoy me."  
  
"Oh." Serena looked down at her hands, knowing full well that most people thought her annoying and a dork, but once again Shinya laughed and patted her head,  
  
"Don't worry, kittie cat. You aren't annoying to me. People have different views on what the word 'annoying' means. I am annoyed by people who are scared of me and say things behind my back and talk about me and lie to me. You, Kittie cat, do none of these things, or so I picked up."  
  
Serena smiled and was about to say something when Shinya looked at her watch, "Oh crap! Don't these people have bells?! We're soo friggin late!"  
  
Serena laughed and said "Yeah, well, the bells here are really low so I hardly hear them!" as they rushed to her next class.  
  
Serena sat chewing on the end of her pencil while crouched over a bunch of math problems she couldn't even read, and then she plopped down on her pillow and cried,  
  
"WAH!! IT'S SO USELESS! I DON'T EVEN GET HALF OR EVEN ANY OF THESE STUPID THINGS!! DAMN IT!" she cried into her hands  
  
"God, Serena, you are so annoying!" exclaimed Rei  
  
"Serena, where on Earth did you get those words?!" exclaimed Luna  
  
Serena straightened up "It depends what you mean when you say 'annoying'. People have different views on what annoying means, Rei!"  
  
"Well, I mean the annoying when you cry and whine all the time!" screamed Rei  
  
"Actually, Serena is quite right, Rei." Said Amy  
  
"Huh? Serena? Being right? Yeah right!" said Rei  
  
Serena stuck her tongue out at Rei when they heard her grandfathers' voice from behind the door "Good day, young lady! Welcome to the Cherry Hill Temple! How may I be of service to you?!"  
  
Then a sultry voice replied and said, "Yes, I'm looking for the Aura Orb of Crystalline, I was wondering if you have it."  
  
"Ah yes.. The Aura Orb of Crystalline. and what would a young lady such as you want with that?" replied Reis' grandfather, but before the girl can reply Rei slid open the door,  
  
"I'll get this one, Grandpa, you should sit down."  
  
"Nonsense, Rei! I can take care of this myself-"  
  
"Shinya!" scream Serena as she jumped up and ran to Shinya  
  
Shinya, surprised, held her arms away from her, certain Serena was going to jump on her, "Whoa, there, Kittie Cat, heh heh," she said as she patted Serena's head nervously.  
  
"Oh my Gosh, what are you doing here?!" cried Serena  
  
"Um, I just came to pick up some. stuff, little gift for a friend."  
  
"Serena, what are you doing? Get away from her, your scaring off the customers!" shouted Rei, hands on hips.  
  
"So what are you doing here, Kittie cat?" asked Shinya, not noticing Reis' anger  
  
"Oh! My friends and I usually meet up here after school! This is Amy, Lita, and Mina! Oh, that's Rei." She said tossing a careless hand at Rei.  
  
"Oh! So these are your friends! Hey, there. I'm Shinya."  
  
Rei looked at Shinya suspiciously and gave her the Aura Orb wrapping carefully in white paper.  
  
When Shinya left, Rei wasn't in a very bad mood, and Serena got the feeling she didn't like Shinya that much.  
  
"What's on your mind, Rei?" asked Lita  
  
"Yeah!" said Mina  
  
"Well, I sense a strange presence comeing from that girl, Shinya, and I'm also curiouse what she wants with that Aura Orb, and I have a feeling she's not only going to use it as a paper weight since she asked for it very specifically."  
  
"What are you trying to say, Rei? You think Shinyas planning something evil?! Is that it?!" demanded Serena  
  
"Well, duh, meatball head! You the only one who knows her! Mabe you should tell us a little about her!"  
  
"Erm." Serena looked skyward as she chewed on the end of her pencil, "Well, she doesn't talk much, well, mabe because I did all the talking, heh heh ^.^; and. Well, I know not many people like her and I'm her only friend.."  
  
"Her ONLY friend?" asked Rei  
  
"Uh-huh! Well, at least I think so. she told me that people annoy her-"  
  
"That's where you got it from! I knew you weren't smart enough to figure out that little thing on your own!" said Rei  
  
"Hey!" cried Serena  
  
"Well, if meatball head is right- which she rarely is, then who is the Aura Orb for if Moon face is her only friend? Poor girl must be desperate."  
  
"Well, what does the Aura Orb do?" asked Amy ignoreing Serenas anger and cries of fustration.  
  
"Well, no one is exactly sure- it's sort of like a crystal ball that you can see into, and it can heal people at the same time- some people say the Aura Orb is a powerful Orb that can summon demons and evil and can be under the control of who summoned it, and only powerful people who are skilled in the use of magic!"  
  
"Oh! Oh! I've got it!" scream Serena  
  
The scouts all looked toward Serena in shock.  
  
"Mabe she wants that crystal ball thing."  
  
The scouts nodded  
  
"TO USE IT AS A PAPER WEIGHT! ^.^" she scream  
  
The scouts sighed. 


	2. Suspicion

Disclaimer: WAAAIII!!! I don't own Sailor Moon, but I DO own the World! Muahahaha!!! Bow to me!!!! Bow to mmeee!!!!! CTCH! CTCH!  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
"Ok, here's what I want you to do: Amy will look up more information on the Aura Orb Crystalline while Mina and Lita will go catch up with Shinya and see what else she's up to. I'll go and consult my ancient ancestors, and Serena?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're going to sit here and shut up so you won't mess anything up."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Rei, don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously?" asked Amy  
  
"Serious? You think this is serious? I have every right to be concerned! I was surprised she even knew what the Aura Orb Crystalline WAS!"  
  
"She's right, Amy. We should be keeping a close what on her, for I, too, sense a strange presence surrounding her!"  
  
"Hey. Shinya isn't bad!" cried Serena  
  
"You never know, alright meatball head? Now let's get started!"  
  
(Authors Note: O.o seem a bit cheesy? I know, n e ways, erm, I think I'll put those little ~*~*~*~*~ things to separate the sense)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shinya decide to walk home instead of taking the bus. She wanted to stop at a few places first, and who knows? She actually might enjoy the walk. She laughed as she walked, and suddenly stopped,  
  
"Hey." She said turning around "Get out from behind that booth, please? You're scaring that guy."  
  
Slowly, Lita and Mina emerged from where they where hiding, puzzled  
  
"Lita and Mina, right?"  
  
The nodded  
  
"C'mon." she said as she nodded her head up the street, the hesitated, but then fallowed her.  
  
"I know what you are doing here. Hey, why doesn't Rei like me?"  
  
"Erm, why do you want that Orb thingy?"  
  
Shinya sighed, "Ask for one thing specifically and they get all suspicious. First of all, it's none of your business. Tell Rei to stay outa it. Come in here." She said as she turned and walked into a store, Lita and Mina paused, but the fallowed.  
  
"Hey, Marcy! I'll need another Rod of Light, please."  
  
"Why, hello, Shinya! Here you go!" said the old lady as she pulled up a crystal like wand with light swirling in it.  
  
"Here you go!"  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
As she walked out of the store with Lita and Mina said continued "Why does she want to know, any ways? I mean, why is it that every time someone looks at me, they get the feeling I'm evil? I'm just a girl!" she said.  
  
"Well, erm, I dunno." said Mina  
  
"And if you don't mind, could you NOT talk about me behind my back? I hate that. With a passion."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I CAN'T FIND IT!!!!!" scream Rei as she thrust aside her door to reveal a rather flustered looking Amy, a board Serena, and Lita and Mina conversing.  
  
"What about you guys?" she asked, looking around  
  
"Well, I do detect something coming from her, and I can't tell you much about the Aura Orb aside from what you told me, none the less what the Hell a Rod of Light is."  
  
"Rod of Light?" Rei looked to Lita and Mina  
  
"Erm, While we where talking, we stopped by a store and she bought a rod of light," said Mina  
  
"'While we where talking'?" asked Rei  
  
"She sorta knew we where fallowing her, heh heh ^.^;" said Lita  
  
"ARGH!!!!" scream Rei  
  
"Look, Rei, she's a really nice girl! I dunno why you have it in for her-" exclaimed Serena  
  
"Shut up Meatball head!" scream Rei, once again as she plopped down on a pillow and paused for a while.  
  
"I wonder why she wanted the Aura Orb-" asked Rei  
  
"Or why would she want a Rod of Light?" asked Amy  
  
"Could you not talk about her, please?" asked Mina  
  
"Yeah, don't talk about her."  
  
"What?" asked Rei "Don't tell me you like her, too!"  
  
"It's not right to talk about her, don't." said Lita  
  
"Serena, mabe you should talk to her at school tomorrow."  
  
"But-"  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
AN: Ok ok, so this chapter is a little similar to the one I'm replacing this with, and I sorta got lazy and didn't really do anything. Personally, I hate the way I'm doing this, I just wanna smack myself the way I'm making the characters out like this and it's just totally stupid the way they're doing this, ugh, this isn't going to be a very good fan fic. 


	3. Akward Meeting O.o

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Erm, Review, please? N e ways, Oh! This chapter might be a little better, you might wanna re-read the second chapter, and I switched it a bit.  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
"Aye, Kittie Cat! How's it goin'?" said Shinya as an angered Serena sat down next to her.  
  
"Eh. not so good, Shinya."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, my friends don't like you very much."  
  
"That's no surprise." She said, moving her lunch near her.  
  
Serena took an egg roll "Well, some of them do, Lita and Mina does, but Rei."  
  
"What's up with Rei? Why she got it in for ya?"  
  
"She has it in for you, too."  
  
"So I noticed, sending those girls after me."  
  
"Well, she wants to, well. what are you planning to do with that ball thing and that rod or whatever?"  
  
Shinya laughed, "Use the ball as a paper weight, and use the rod as a spoon."  
  
"See?! That's what I TOLD them! They wouldn't listen to me, though."  
  
"I'm kidding, Kittie cat! They're gifts for friends of mine. They like these sort of things."  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"Yes, Kittie cat, I DO have friends! Only two others, they're my best friends, I should introduce you to them."  
  
"Oohh, see? I knew you weren't bad!"  
  
Shinya put her arm around Serena and gave a squeeze "I'm something, Kittie cat, but not bad."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"WHERE IS SERENA??!! SHE'S SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! SHE'S OVER AN HOUR LATE!!!!"  
  
"Calm down, Rei. she'll be here soon!"  
  
"That's what you said HALF AN HOUR AGO!!!!"  
  
"You have to have plenty of patience with Serena." Said Luna  
  
"And YOU! Why aren't you with her?!"  
  
"O.o well, I, um. ::blush::"  
  
"Look, Rei, it isn't her fault!" Artamis chimed in, blushing, too.  
  
Rei shook her head, then, suddenly Serena burst in, gasping for breath.  
  
"Oh look, I'm glad you finally decided to show up, Serena! You better have something good!"  
  
"Gifts. friends. coming. car. -.-" she said as she fell to the floor  
  
"What?" asked the scouts, soon a nice black convertible pulled up outside the door and heard a laugh  
  
"Hey, Kittie Cat, I offered a ride!"  
  
It was Shinya with two other girls. The girl in the front seat stepped out. She had long red curly hair dressed all in black with a tight dress that went all the way down to the floor, the other came out with short black hair and a long black skirt with a black shirt, then Shinya stepped out wearing black pants with a black trench coat with a white button down shirt, Shinya had long black hair that she pulled up behind her head.  
  
Shinya walked over to Serena and picked her up by the arm,  
  
"Ok, Kittie cat?"  
  
"Yeah" said Serena when she breathed enough to speak.  
  
"Serena?" asked Mina, looking around at the girls  
  
"Oh! Um, these are Shinyas' old friends. The friends at her old school! I figured, well, since she met my friends, then we should meet hers!"  
  
"This is Sakura," she said pointing to the red head "And this is Shiva!" said Serena pointing to the one with short black hair.  
  
"Nice to meet you." Murmured the scouts.  
  
They where all sitting awkwardly in a circle, Shinya's friends where quiet, but they didn't seem bothered, it was just normal for them not to talk. 'That must be why she liked them so much.' Thought Serena 'They didn't talk, so they can't annoy her!'  
  
"Soo.. Shinya! Do you and your friends wanna come with us to the arcade?" asked Rei nervously  
  
"Nah." Said Sakura. Shinya and Shiva stayed silent.  
  
'Hm. if one speaks, then they speak for all of them! How nerve racking! What if one says something, and one other person doesn't want what that person said?!' thought Serena  
  
Shiva looked around "Nice place you got here, Rei. Cool temple."  
  
"Heh heh, thanks, I guess," said Rei  
  
"Yeah, it's pretty cool, mine is bigger, though. Not so much light and my foster parents demand a lot of silence." She continued  
  
'Uht-oh.' thought Serena. She looked at Rei who just nodded nervously and looked around.  
  
A few more minutes of quiet, (nervous quiet for the scouts, thoughtful quiet for the other three) when Shinya looked up.  
  
"Hey, kitty cat! You never finished telling me about your guy."  
  
"Huh?" Serena looked up "Oh! Yeah! Hey. where is Darien?" she asked  
  
"Prolly running away from you." Said Rei under her breath, Shiva stared at Rei but Serena didn't hear.  
  
"I'll be back!" she said as she got up and ran out of the room.  
  
"So. heh heh, what do you guys like to do?"  
  
"We usually go to parties, clubs, and sometimes play in a band or two on Friday nights at the Steel." Said Sakura in her raspy but cool voice.  
  
The scouts eyes widened the Steel was a club that people go to to hear bands play and party, they never went there because they didn't fit in with the crowd. These, however, would fit perfectly.  
  
"Really? You play in a band? Oh wow!" exclaimed Rei  
  
"No, some bands." Said Shiva in her low raspy voice, "Sometimes we make our own, just for the Hell of it, ya know? It's nothing serious. Off and on."  
  
"Ooohh." said Rei, nodding knowingly  
  
Suddenly a hot red convertible pulled up and a tall boy with sunglasses got out of the car, after eyeing the black convertible for a minute, he came in just as Serena walked in the room. She squealed as she saw him and ran into his arms "DARIEN!" she scream  
  
"Whoa, there! Hey, Serena! What's up?" he said  
  
"Ah, nothing just, being board! Come in! I want you to meet my friends!"  
  
"I know your friends," he said looking at the scouts  
  
"No! My other friends!" she said motioning toward the evil trio.  
  
"Oh. so that's your car out there?" he asked them  
  
They nodded.  
  
"This is Shinya, and her friends Sakura and Shiva!" Serena said  
  
"Hey." Said Darien  
  
Sakura and Shiva tossed they're heads up in greeting  
  
"Ooohh. so this is your dream boat! Hey." Said Shinya  
  
Darien blinked "Hey." He said  
  
"OH! I HAVE AN IDEA!" shouted Serena, startling Sakura and Shiva "Let's go to the mall and get a total new makeover!!!!"  
  
"Sounds good, kitty cat." Said Shinya, looking to her friends who nodded  
  
"LET'S GOOO!!" said Serena, dragging Darien by the arm. 


	4. Mall

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
In the mall, the most people that stood out the most wasn't some guy with a huge green Mohawk, or the chick with a million piercing, but a huge group of which in front showed a blonde girl dragging a guy buy the arm, another blonde running after them, a blue haired girl chasing after the blonde hair, a brunette walking after them, and trotting along somewhere in the back of the group was another group of which a girl with a trench coat was at the front, a red haired girl on her right, and a short black haired girl on her left with a girl with long black hair eagerly talking.  
  
Shinya and her group paused as they saw another girl dragging her boyfriend down the hall, the boyfriend held a sign that said "Shopping with girlfriend, Kill me now!" At reading the sign, Sakura put her hand in her pocket, Shinya held her arm out before Sakura and shook her head, Sakura seemed to put something back in her pocket and pulled her hand back out and continued to fallow the rest of the group.  
  
"OH! OH!!! IN HERE!!" shouted Serena at her favorite store, Heaven On Earth (shut up, I made that up)  
  
"Hey, whoa, there, Kitty cat. Don't you have enough clothes like that? You need a make-over, chick." Exclaimed Shinya, "The Goth way."  
  
Serena squealed "Yeah!!! And we'll give you a makeover our way!"  
  
Shiva and Sakura winced while Shinya bit her lip, "heh, fair enough, I guess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour and several cries later, Shinya came out wearing a gray skirt with black suede boots knee high with a pink tang top, her hair was piled up on her head with curls hanging down. Sakura comes out wearing a short cherry red skirt that went perfectly with her hair, down, but with clips on both sides and sexy red strappy sandals. Shiva came out wearing a blue v-neck shirt on which the sleeves stopped half way down the arms and light faded flare pants with platforms and her hair was curled in.  
  
"You realize we are going to get our ass kicked, right? What happens if we walk into our store like this?" asked Shiva angrily  
  
"Calm yourself, Ice." Shinya said, using her friends nickname "All will be well."  
  
They stopped in front of a huge black dome and on the top was a red font that said "Hot Topic" (I didn't make that one up, so careful what you say about it! Heh heh) Shiva, Sakura, and Shinya looked at each other as they looked up at the label and grinned. The scouts looked in awe at the label in both aw and fear.  
  
Another hour later and a few more cries later, Serena stepped out wearing a long black skirt that clinged tightly to her figure and had long sleeves all the way down past her wrists with tall black strappy shoes and black hair (wig?).  
  
Amy stepped out wearing a plaid private school skirt with a white button down shirt and knee high boots that laced up.  
  
Rei stepped out wearing a tight black skirt with a red v-neck shirt and transparent black over-jacket thing (O.o) with black boots.  
  
Lita walked out wearing a tang top black cut-leg dress with the same black lace up boots as Amy.  
  
Mina walked out wearing the same dress and shoes as Serena except white.  
  
As they were just walking through the mall, many whispers to Shinya from her friends about "What if people sees us?" and other murmurs about "A 27 in my pant pocket, if only I could get it-" and many shakes of Shinyas head, they ran into Serena's friend Amy and the other girls who where talking about Shinya at school.  
  
They're eyes widened as they saw what Serena was wearing.  
  
"Serena! What on Earth are you wearing?!" asked Amy  
  
"Oh! I was just shopping with Shinya-" she looked back at Shinya "and we decided to sorta. switch!"  
  
Amy's eyes seemed to bulge out of her head, as she looked to Shinya, her friends looked down, shaking their heads mumbling "I told you so."  
  
"SHINYA?! OMG! YOU LOOK. GREAT!" she said, the girls next to her had their mouths open, 'seeking some snotty thing to say, no doubt' thought Shinya.  
  
"Well! It's about time you gained SOME taste, Shinya. Throw away that old rag of a trench coat? Not gonna kill anyone, are you? I mean, it must be so hard for you with no secret pockets in that skirt or somewhere in those boots to hide your guns and drugs." Exclaimed Candy.  
  
Sakura reached into her shopping bag where her clothes where and once again, Shinya held out her arm.  
  
"Erm, Candy? I-" started Serena when Sakura burst out laughing.  
  
"Candy? Candy is your fucking NAME? Damn, bitch! Like head? Cuz you don't have one! Guys give you head, they expect candy, they get sour tarts instead! FUCK bitch!" exclaimed Sakura  
  
"Shit, they should've named you 'Kiss my ass Susie'!" laughed Shiva  
  
Candy was close to tears, but mostly she didn't know what Sakura was saying, she opened her mouth to talk back, but instead produced a sob, finally, she said,  
  
"Byte me!"  
  
"No way, bitch. You'll taste like shit." Said Shinya as she walked away and the rest of the gang fallowed her. They where silent for some while when they stopped at an appealing shop to Serena and she ran inside with her friends fallowing her. Sitting in a cafe alone, Sakura got a garter out of her shopping bag with her real clothes in it. The garter was bulging with continents of which you dunno of yet, and she pulled up her short dress and strapped it on just as the school prep walked up to they're table. He gave Sakura a look that called her a 'skanky ass bitch' when she looked up she said, "What the fuck are you looking at?" and pulled out another garter and strapped it to her other thigh. David's gaze drifted over to Shinya and gave her a warm smile, and then recognition touched his eyes as he said, "Shinya?"  
  
"Yeah?" she asked  
  
"Oh my God! I never. I mean, well, I. you."  
  
"Could you spit it out? Your forming a puddle over here." Exclaimed Shiva, referring to his drooling over Shinya.  
  
"You look. great!" he said, but as he opened his mouth to ask her something, when Serena came up to them,  
  
"I can't believe this cute lil skirt was only-" she stopped short and looked at Dave, then gave him a dazzling smile, "Hey, Dave!"  
  
Dave laughed nervously and edged away from Serena saying "Erm, hey, Serena! Heh heh."  
  
Then Darien came up next to Serena and wrapped an arm around her waist as she giggled.  
  
"Oh, did you just meet him?" asked Dave  
  
Serena gave him a puzzled look, then laughed "No, silly! Darien has always been my boyfriend!" and she giggled.  
  
"Oh!" he said, then turned back to Shinya "Um, I just wanted to ask you if you where. free. for Friday night?" he stumbled upon his words and it took Shinya a minute to understand what he said.  
  
"Oh! Um, no, actually, I'm rather busy."  
  
"Later, then?"  
  
"No, actually." She said  
  
"Then maybe-"  
  
"Listen, she has no intention of going out with you, ok, dude? I wouldn't blame her the way you goggle at her. Give her some space, damn it! She just got through a rough time!" cried Sakura as Shiva glared at him. Dave looked at Shinya and she looked down at her hands, guilty.  
  
"Oh, I, uh, see. I'll see you later, Shinya." As he turned and left. 


	5. New Scout

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of the series -.-; ^.^ WAI! I'm starting SCHOOL tomorrow!!!!! YAY-NESS!! NEW PEOPLE!!!!!! I am ssssooo EXCITED! O.o I promise you there will be no change in my updating. O.o well, mabe. just a wee bit!  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
"QUICK! GET TO THE OTHER SIDE!!!" sscreamsVenus, as explosions were heard, they where battling a giant squid with a tentacle for each scout, but as of yet, only has one.  
  
"WE NEED TO GET SAILOR MON OUT OF THERE!"  
  
"HHEELLLPPP MMMEEEE!!!!!" scream Moon "EW THIS GUY IS SOOO ICKY!!! AAHHH!!!! GETMEOUTGETMEOUTGETME OOUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!!"  
  
"Mars.. Fire.. IGNITE!" can a scream from the other side and fire blasted the squid, making it scream, but soon after, regained strength.  
  
"JUPITER.. THUNDER.. CCRRAASSHHH!!!!!!" came another voice from the right side as lightning and thunder hit the giant squid, in affect it roared, and then gained more energy. It swelled more and more with each bolt of lightning.  
  
"I don't think you should use that, anymore, Jupiter!" shouted Amy "It absorbs lightning from the looks of it!"  
  
"MERCURY.. BUBBLES. BLAST!!!!!" Came another shout from the left  
  
"LIKE THAT'S GONNA HELP!" scream Jupiter and the squid squeezed Sailor Moon even tighter.  
  
Suddenly, the screaming and wailing Sailor Moon suddenly stopped, and she hung limp  
  
"SAILOR MOON!" Scream the scouts as suddenly light filled the street and the bubbles separates to reveal a girl in a uniform much like the scouts, but black and red. She fell from the sky onto the road and landed with ease. As she straightened, she nodded to the scouts "Scouts" she said and suddenly lifted her arms toward the sky, her eyes closed, her long black hair was down and tumbled down her back down to her thighs, she closed her eyes and seems to be concentrating on something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The power of Darkness, I summon you to do good," chanted a girl with long braided red hair that fell down to her lower back. She wore a tight black dress, v-necked and long sleeved. She tossed a few leaves into a cauldron as a green flame shot up. The witch's eyes glistened and turned from green to yellow and suddenly spoke in a voice, foreign from her own, and speaking a language she didn't know either. The veins on her hand bulged and her long crooked fingers seemed to be shaking with the intensity of the spell she was casting. She laughed a high cackled laugh as she screamed "IIIGGGNNNIIIITTTEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Suddenly the Squid burst into flames, screaming and roaring was the squid as it loosened its grip from Sailor Moon. Falling down, down, down, and the scouts moved to catch her, but new they wouldn't reach her in time, but suddenly, Sailor Moon halted, 5 feet from the ground as if someone invisible caught her, and she lay, limp on her back in that persons arms. They looked toward the black and red scout and saw her right arm was horizontal with the palm of her hand up. She then slowly lowered her arm down, down, down and as she did so, Sailor Moon drifted to the floor, her golden hair around her and looked like sleeping beauty and the golden light still shown from the sky, reflecting on her hair.  
  
'I give you my power; to use for your incantations, use my power well, as we are one. Be careful.' Thought the black and red sailor scout, arms back up and head lifted toward the sky, light radiated from her body as she glowed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A cruel and low laugh echoed through the stonewalls around the girl. Her hair showed blue in the rooms blue fire torches. In front of her was a doll, a doll made from a foreign fabric of which wasn't made very well. The doll was in the shape of a squid with a burnt piece of flesh tacked to it. Slowly, the blue haired girl reached for a needle as her eyes grew wide and turned blue and catlike, her black painted lips moved in an evil grin with the same foreign language the red haired witch used, chanted in her excited, tone.  
  
"ELLIOTENTAT!!!!!!!!!!!" she scream and thrust the needle into the squid from the top of it's head all the way through it's body.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Squid scream even louder as the golden light from the sky separated and was replaced by dark gray and black storm clouds. The sky rumbled with anger and flashed maliciously as a streak of lightning fell from the clouds and went through the Squid from the top of the head, the Squid squealed and scream and roared more as it began to swell rapidly.  
  
"No!" scream Mercury "Lightning increases his strength!"  
  
The sky laughed and said 'That is the idea, sweetie.' Came a low and ice- cold voice.  
  
Suddenly, Mercury's eyes flashed with realization, "Ingenious!" she shouted as the Squid swelled with enormous height, then burst into pieces all over the street.  
  
The sky slowly faded into its normal dull shade of blue, the Red and Black scout slowly opened her eyes, lowered her arms and smiled. Then, with a wave of her arm, the blood and guts all over Tokyo vanished into thin air, then, before the scouts could even move, or say anything, the Black and Red Scout vanished into thin air, just like the guts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sometimes I wonder why I am even here, can you see me? Am I not here?" said Shinya as she waved her hand in front of Sakura as she sighed,  
  
"::Sigh:: You are very helpful. Now stop badgering us and stop questioning your place."  
  
Shinya sighed and walked on, shoulders slightly hunched looking down, hands in her pockets. They where once again in the mall and Shinya wanted to buy Serena something. She had a feeling she wasn't feeling too hot.  
  
"Look, Shin." Said Shiva, using Shinya's nick name "without you, there wouldn't be an 'us' even if there's still two of us."  
  
"I know, but you guys get to do the fun stuff! I have to be with Ithem/I."  
  
"Oh, stop complaining and go get her something, I wanna get outa here and get this skanky mall stench off of me!" exclaimed Sakura  
  
"I still miss my old school." Shinya mumbled as she bought a teddy bear she knew Serena would love.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"But who WAS she?" said Rei quietly, tapping her lip.  
  
"That power was way to strong to do all by herself, she probably had some people helping her out." Exclaimed Amy  
  
"Ugh." Serena stirred "My ribs hurt, you guys!"  
  
"God, Serena, your such a baby!" shouted Rei.  
  
"How'd it go with the. thing?"  
  
"Tell you later" they whispered as the door of Reis room slid open.  
  
"We're here!" shouted Shinya as she came in with her friends behind her, in the usual clothes.  
  
"Shinya!" Serena made to get up but was pushed back down by her friends "Oof!"  
  
"Whoa, there, Kitty Cat. You're hurt. I brought ya somthin'." She said as she pulled the teddy bear out from her coat. The scouts stared.  
  
Serena gasped, though it hurt, and she hugged the teddy bear to her. "I LOVE it!" She shouted. Just then, a little girl with pink hair that looked like Serena came into the room.  
  
"What's going on, here?" she said in a wee little voice. 


	6. Instant Dislike

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's series -.- I do, however own the plot of this story and Shiva, Shinya, Sakura, Sandy, and Candy (op) Amara is my fav. Character, so please don't take it personal. Erm, what else.yeah, I think Amara is cool, sorry to those who take offense.  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
The little girl rubbed her eyes sleepily and yawned. Shinya straighten looking curiously at the little girl, shocked at how much she looked like Serena. The little girl looked back at Shinya with wide curious eyes.  
  
"Hello." Said the little girl in her wee little voice, looking at Shinya. Shinya blinked and stared at her in awe, obviously tongue-tied, she didn't say anything.  
  
"Ugh," said Serena "Shinya, this is Rini, Rini, this is Shinya."  
  
Rini bowed, and Shinya still seemed tongue tied, but she regained her composure, looking back and forth towards Serena, and Rini, Serena laughed nervously  
  
"Um.. She's my cousin!"  
  
"How cute." Sakura said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well, I dunno what I'm supposed to tell you, Shinya!" exclaimed Sakura.  
  
Shinya sighed "I dunno what I want to Ihear/I!" said Shinya  
  
Suddenly there was an excited squeal, there was a blur of pink and blue, and Shinya found herself knocked to the floor, Rini bouncing on her stomach.  
  
"RINI! GET OFF OF HER!!" Shouted Serena  
  
"Whoa, there, Usako!" laughed Shinya nervously, a bit green in the face as she got back up and picked Rini up with her.  
  
"Aye, Kitty Cat!" greeted Shinya, holding Rini in her arms.  
  
"I didn't want her to come, but she said she had to!" pouted Rini.  
  
"Hey, mabe next time, my Usako." Laughed Shinya as she ruffled Rini's hair.  
  
"Hey!" Shouted Serena  
  
Rini turned her head toward Shinya, ignoring Serena "Can we go to the Amusement Park, Shin-san?"  
  
"Anything you want, Usako." Laughed Shinya  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Michel gasped as she suddenly opened her eyes.  
  
"Did you feel that, Amara?" she asked.  
  
"I did." Amara replied, "Some new scouts have come."  
  
"Indeed, I'm sensing it all over the place!"  
  
"A particularly strong one is currently at the Amusement park. We should go check it out."  
  
"No, Amara. You aren't going to the Amusement Park."  
  
"But it's shutting down!!!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is, too! Pplleeaassee?????" Begged Amara  
  
Michel sighed, "Alright, then. I want you keep your eyes open through the whole time, though!"  
  
"You got it!" she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Move over, Serena! Shin-san!!! Serena won't scoot over!!!!!" shouted Rini "I want some cotton candy, too!"  
  
"It rots your teeth, Rini, you can't have it! Your too young!" Explained Serena  
  
"Hey, Kitty Cat, be nice!" scolded Shinya "Lemme as for you, Rini. Lemme get your Cotton Candy." Shinya said, reaching over the tip toeing Rini who was struggling to see over the counter. As they turned they bumped into a girl with aqua hair and same color of eyes, the next Shinya could tell was a girl because of the way her eyes glittered when she saw Rini.  
  
Rini gasped, "Amara-San! Micharu-san!" She shouted as she ran into Amara's arms.  
  
The first thing Shinya did when she turned around was gasp. 'There is a strong energy coming from them, they must be more scouts, but I never see them. who are they? I can tell they are very strong.' Shinya examined them both very carefully, finally deciding she liked the Mermaid, not the man, however. It seems like the 'man' didn't like Shinya either as she examined her.  
  
"Hi!" The mermaid said, "I'm Michel!" she held out her hand as Shinya looked at it, and then nodded.  
  
"Amara" the man said as Shinya looked her way, and tossed her head into the sky. Shinya did the same.  
  
"Soo. what a surprise to see you two here, huh?" said Michel to easy the tension in the group.  
  
"Just taking the brat out for a good time." Said Serena, oblivious to the tension as Rini stuck out her tongue.  
  
"I'm sorry," the Mermaid leaned forward "I didn't catch your name." She said to Shinya  
  
"Oh! This is Shinya! She's new to my school." She Serena  
  
"Shin-san is the greatest!!" exclaimed Rini.  
  
Amara looked darkly at Shinya and didn't like what she saw, Michel, however, smiled with a mischievous twinkle in her eye.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Shinya-san. It's always Imagical/I for one to make friends!"  
  
Shinya bowed her head and lifted it in response.  
  
"Hey, Aqua, you know where the rides are in this place?" asked Shinya speaking for the first time. Michel laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where ARE they?!" asked Rei, "They where supposed to be here over an hour ago!"  
  
"Relax, Rei. I'm sure they'll be here, soon." Said Amy  
  
"I dunno, it's not like Shinya to miss something, Ianything/I for that matter, it must be serious if Shinya is late, you can always rely on her." Said Sakura with a serious face, Shiva nodded.  
  
"Hey, girls." Said Amara striding over.  
  
"Amara! Where's Michel?" the scouts asked.  
  
"With moon face and moon pie. Along with your little-" Amara paused, looking at Sakura and Shiva.  
  
"Oh! If you saw Meatball Head, then you probably met Shinya, these are Shinya's friends, Sakura and Shiva."  
  
Amara looked at them and decided she didn't like them anymore than their friend, Shinya.  
  
"Hey." Amara nodded, but Shiva and Sakura openly examined Amara and they didn't like her either, the looks on their faces was enough, they didn't even give a cold nod of their head to her, just stood there with a look of disgust on their faces.  
  
"Well?" said Lita, intruding upon Amara's thoughts, the girls continued to stare.  
  
"Oh," said Amara, tearing her gaze away from them, "They're at the Amusement Park."  
  
The scouts looked at Sakura and she nodded her head to the side "Except for that, of course. Other than that, she's usually always on time." 


	7. Read To Rumble

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. -.-; Damn the Devil! Or better yet: The person who invented High School. It's very intimidating, at least mine is. I wish I had a smaller school with less people of the "wrong sort" and I'm not talking about behavior. .  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
"I feel a strong presence coming from them. Both of them. I don't like it, not at all." Said Shiva, walking down the sidewalk.  
  
"I sense it also." Said Sakura, "They can be trouble."  
  
"Trouble for what?" Shinya looked at them with curious innocent eyes.  
  
"Shinya, don't play stupid. They are so strong, we can sense them." Said Sakura  
  
"Calm down. We stay out of their way, they stay out of ours." Said Shinya  
  
"I'm not going to be letting down. Damn Feminist Bitch." Said Sakura  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Damn Wannabe Bitches." Exclaimed Amara, kicking a stone as she walked.  
  
"Now, Amara. Shinya isn't so bad, and neither is Shiva." Said Michelle  
  
"Shiva's too stupid to say shit, and Shinya is just a bitch." Said Amara  
  
"Well, I like them." Michelle shrugged.  
  
"What about that strange presence coming from them?" exclaimed Amara  
  
"The inners know about the magic they perform. Rei told me about how they first met, what with this rod, and a ball, they've been practicing magic for quite some time, it's no wonder we sense a presence in them since they've been handling magic." Michelle explained.  
  
"WHAT?! THEY KNOW THIS AND RINI IS HANGING AROUND THEM!!!! IT'S A BAD INFLUENCE, I TELL YOU!!! A BAD INFLUENCE!!" cried Amara.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"A Fucking bad influence." Said Sakura, "A Feminist Lesbian around a 10 year old! A very bad influence." Said Sakura as lightly tapped the head of a bald man who was sleeping on a bench, the head suddenly flourished with dark red curly hair.  
  
"Sakura!" Shinya shouted.  
  
"He has done good things in life, he has dedicated his life well, he deserves much more than hair." Said Sakura reasonably.  
  
"Well, they are good people," said two voices as they turned the corner  
  
"They have no place here!" shouted another two people.  
  
Shinya, Shiva, and Sakura stopped right in front of Amara and Michelle.  
  
"Why, hello!" said Michelle, Shinya looked up and smiled at Michelle,  
  
"Aye, Mermaid!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What a nice day! Isn't it?" Michelle exclaimed to no one imparticular, looking around feeling the cold hard stares of Sakura and Amara.  
  
"Yes, it is." Said Shinya.  
  
"Until now." Exclaimed both Sakura and Amara.  
  
"Amara!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Well, it was!" the both exclaimed, "What? You got a problem with me?!" both shouted.  
  
"There is another way to settle this, you know." Said Michelle, looking sternly at Amara.  
  
"Yeah, there is." Said Amara "Since you have a problem with me, Iblossom/I, I suggest we settle this. Right now, in the park." She nodded her head toward the park in the right.  
  
"Your on." Said Sakura.  
  
"I didn't mean that!" exclaimed Michelle  
  
"Let the fire burn out, Mermaid." Said Shinya, "They'll get sick of everything soon, it will all be over soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There will be no use of Magic, nor any special reinforcements, in other words, you cannot use any weapons of which you have to go off the grounds or someone else has to. You will fight fairly and orderly, when one is down, the next person on the team will take her place. The maximum time of the fight will be no less or later than 8 minutes. Max will be 17 minutes. Now fight."  
  
Amara rapped her knuckles "Ready, cherr-" she started to say, too late; Sakura was running toward her when suddenly two swords materialized right into her hands, she swept up right, then up left. Amara was wide eyed in terror but ducked quickly, lifting her arms up to Sakura's hands. Sakura was fighting with no mercy, left, right, up, down, with staying power, Amara had no chance. Finally, Amara kicked Sakura under her knees, tripping her. With an loud "UMPH!" she fell on her stomach, and before she could get up, Amara flipped away from her in fast back flips and landed, legs parted, an arm holding her stomach and another falling behind her, she was panting, she looked down and found blood: Sakura had cut her. 'She cut me. It's only been Three minutes and she cut me! If we keep this up, I'll be dyeing a slow and painful death before 17 minutes! How long can she keep this up?' But she decided on something. Suddenly she had a sword jacket in her hand and was pulling a sword from it. This time she was ready when Sakura was running toward her again, charging full strength. Another swipe up, then down, then up again, Amara blocked all of these attacks with her own sword.  
  
Michelle gasped when she saw her cousin pull out her Uranus sword "AMARA, NO!" she scream, but it was too late, Shinya and Shiva saw it, and when she looked at Shinya, but there was no emotion from either of them, just stood, watching. Michelle sighed, then there was a cry, and Sakura fell down, unconscious. Amara was on her knees. That attack took all her strength, and she was gasping for air and ready to faint.  
  
Without looking shocked, surprised, angry, or disappointed, Shinya walked onto the field, carried up Sakura in her arms, laid her on a bench and bent over her, there was a glow of light and Sakura was totally healed, there where some mummers and whispers when Shinya stepped onto the field.  
  
"You are in a poor disarray." Said Shinya "You already have wasted much energy you needn't waste. If you'd watch Sakura's attacks carefully, she wouldn't have been too hard to beat. Now you can tell me now and you can retire without a mark."  
  
"Never" Amara winced as she tried to stand up, all to no avail, she fell to her knees with a grunt.  
  
"Alright then." Shinya turned to Michelle, Shiva, and Sakura, "Change of rules. There is no minimum to the fight." She then turned to Amara "I will end this now. I feel how much pain you have." She walked up to Amara, pulled her up by the neck as Amara just hung limply. She put pressure on he neck, then behind her ear. Amaras' eyes grew wide, and her mouth was gapping, moving in odd motions, but no sound emerged, she fell to the ground, limp and lifeless.  
  
"AMARA!!" Scream Michelle as she ran toward Amara. She examined her and was relieved when she found her still alive. Shinya picked her up and carried her to the bench. "Ice, your up next." Said Shinya as she sat next to Amara, aiding her. Without a word Shiva stepped up onto the clearing in the park in front of Michelle. She bowed. Michelle bowed awkwardly. Michelle dodged forward punching and kicking Shiva but Shiva blocked every move with great ease and grace. She then up pressure on Michelle's rib and spun her away from her. Michelle stumbled at first, but the stood there, froze, eyes opened wide. She seemed to be frozen in place. Shiva then produced two small narrow daggers from somewhere and did some clever, fast, and graceful slashes before Michelle fell to the ground in blood. Shiva bowed, murmured a prayer, and then picked up her foe. 


	8. Dreams and Flashbacks

Disclaimer: Don't own Sailor Moon. I'll try and keep up the suspense here, people, because you aren't the only ones who lose interest. OO! LOOK! I blue car!  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
"I love you." Caressed a deep bass voice from the shadowed figure above her.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Does there have to be a way? I love you, Asia. I love you. I love you so much."  
  
Her navy blue eyes looked up, wide and curious into his eyes.  
  
"Please, say something. Please! Tell me how much you love me! Tell me what I am to you!!"  
  
Her eyes softened with love and sympathy as she put her hand on his heart, looking up into his eyes, smiling a warm, beautiful smile.  
  
"You are Alec. IMy/I Alec."  
  
He held her in his arms tightly, as if afraid to let her go or else she'd disappear, like last time.  
  
"Don't ever leave me alone, please don't ever leave me like that again, you have no idea how much I love you."  
  
Her eyes teared up "I only have a wee bit of hint."  
  
"Asia, I want you to run! Run NOW!"  
  
"No, I can't leave you!"  
  
"Don't be foolish, run, NOW!"  
  
"You think my life is more important than our love?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She stilled "What?"  
  
"I don't love you. I've never loved you, Asia! Just, just LEAVE! I CAN'T STAND TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE!!! JUST GO!"  
  
"You're- you're lying!" She laughed "No, NO! What about that night, that night in your house?"  
  
"I've never loved you! It was a bet! A BET! When you came back, I was to get you back! I friggin BET!"  
  
She was crying by then "No, your lying. lying.." she whispered, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Oh you wish I am." His eyes held an evil malicious gleam to them as he laughed "Sweet enough to taste, yet sour to the bone, sweets." He laughed more and more as she kept crying,  
  
"No, NO! YOU'RE LYEING!!!" She ran, screaming over and over again "You're lying! You're lying!"  
  
There was an explosion from behind her and a deep male scream pierced through the night sky, colliding with thunder and doing battle.  
  
"NNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Scream the girl as she fell to her knees, crying, and there she remained the rest of her life, oblivious to what was going on around her. and she remained crying the rest of her life, weather inside or out. 


	9. Anger, Spite, and After Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. O.o That's all I have to say, I guess.  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
"You're quiet today."  
  
Shinya looked up, at first she was angered by the interruption, but her facial expression changed when she realized it was Sakura.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, 'You're quiet today.'" She repeated, "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," Shinya shrugged and kicked a rock.  
  
"By the looks of things I'd say it was something, and by that look on your face I'd say you are having those dreams again?" guess Sakura  
  
"You told us you got rid of them." Said Shiva  
  
"I did, well. I had. they- they came back." Murmured Shinya  
  
"What made them?"  
  
"Dunno." Shinya murmured intensely, "Don't talk to me." She said as she walked on forward.  
  
"Huh?" Sakura watched her Shinyas' back, her shoulders hunched and hands stuffed in pockets.  
  
"Leave it here, Sakura. You know how she gets." Said Shiva  
  
"Yeah, I know." Said Sakura as she walked on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tired. so tired.  
  
She slipped under the covers and closed her eyes, but sleep did not come to her, instead, disturbing thoughts,  
  
I love you.  
  
How so?  
  
Do there have to be a way? I love you, Asia. I love you. I love you so much.  
  
She turned over, tears in her eyes.  
  
Asia, go, run!  
  
You think my life is more important than our love?  
  
Yes  
  
What?  
  
I don't love you; I've never loved you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gosh, I haven't seen Shinya for days!" exclaimed Serena, "She didn't come to school on Monday, nor today! She can't miss another day of school!" She cried as she kicked a rock.  
  
"Mabe she went somewhere!" Said Lita.  
  
"What? Where would she go? Wouldn't the teachers know?"  
  
"Mabe she had to leave in a hurry and couldn't tell her teachers, mabe she went somewhere far away, to a really cool place!"  
  
"She wouldn't leave without telling me!"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, there's Sakura and Shiva."  
  
They looked up and saw Sakura and Shiva and stopped.  
  
"Hey, guys!! Where's Shinya?!" Asked Serena looking around enthusiastically.  
  
"She's not here, and if she was, why would you care?" replied Sakura, "She isn't in the mood to be annoyed by people like you." Sakura spat at her. She was in a testier mood than usual today, she usually wouldn't ever say things like that to Serena, but the look Sakura gave her made Serena want to cry.  
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed the shouts as Sakura walked on past the scouts, pushing them out of their way.  
  
"Move." Was the only thing she said in reply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You have to get up. You cannot retire to sleep whenever this happens to you!  
  
Shinya absentmindedly got up from bed and walked out of her house. She walked over to the movie theatre where she thought she'd see a movie, but those words kept coming back to her.  
  
I don't love you! I never HAVE loved you! In fact, I HATE YOU!  
  
She walked out of the theatre, having saw a movie she didn't remember one bit of it.  
  
"Shinya!"  
  
She turned. It was Dave.  
  
"Hey!" he said.  
  
"Oh, hey." She said. She noticed he was surrounded by all his friends who weren't interested in anything above her neckline.  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
She was silent.  
  
"I thought you where busy." He said spitefully, he friends chuckled.  
  
"I am busy, see me now? See me turning, see me gone." She said as she turned and walked away. Walking down her street there was another call,  
  
"SHINYA! WAIT UP!"  
  
She stopped and turned when she saw it was really Dave. She sighed and started walking again.  
  
"Wait wait wait!" He said. She stopped.  
  
"I'm- I'm sorry."  
  
"Have bad timing, tiger." She said.  
  
"I don't think you're busy now," he glanced at her nervously, "Are you?"  
  
She grinned and laughed, "No, actually. I'm rather free." She let his arms wrap around her waist and lead her away. She decided to drop it; she will never again look back. 


	10. Another Scout

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Muahah. Well, people. Sorry that you don't like the way I write, yes, I write like crap, but I like it! ^.^ Don't read if you no like! Hmm. what else? Oh yes. "STOP SWITCHING FROM DUB TO SUB NAMES! IT'S FREAKING ANNOYING! You can't call her Serena and then have your completely under-developed character call her Usako." Ok, people, here's the thing: Take Japanese. And do some researching BEFORE you post a comment. I can call anyone "Usako" whenever I want; USAGI is Serena's name, not USAKO. I can call Rini USAKO because it means "Rabbit" in Japanese. Duh? Hmm. what else. Spell check? Either it's typos or I'm just too damn fed up with this stupid spell check thingy on my computer, I just IGNORE most of the things, then again, sometimes I just SPELL it like that. Sorta like "KEWL". "If shooting myself in the hymen with a Luger gun opened a portal for which I could travel in time so I could prevent myself from reading all four chapters of this piece of shit, I would most definitely do it. Jesus Christ." Why would someone post something like that, wishing they hadn't read my story, then post something like this later on in the chapters: "Wow, um I don't have a single nice thing to say about this. It's crap. It's worse then crap. Crap is definitely an understatement. First of all, a fan-senshi fic? Um let me give you a tip. Go read Sailor Moon O: Orion's Story. It's good. Your fic isn't. You might learn something. Second, it's called spell check. It's your new best friend. Third, did you go to a school in which they taught Language Arts. If so, I think you should re-take a few courses there. Oh and just a tiny piece more of advice, STOP SWITCHING FROM DUB TO SUB NAMES! IT'S FREAKING ANNOYING! You can't call her Serena and then have your completely under- developed character call her Usako. I'm done." Just stop reading the friggin thing, damn it! I appreciate your Reviews n e ways, ^.^ Muahah, I am so very amused!  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
"URANUS. EARTH. SHAKEING!!!!!!!" Shouted Sailor Uranus, it had no affect.  
  
"NEPTUNE. DEEP. SUBURB!!!!" Neptune shouted, once again, no affect. The Dragon just breathed fire and set the scouts' uniforms aflame.  
  
"MERCURY.. BUBBLES. BLAST!!!!!!!" shouted Mercury, "There! That should buy us some time!"  
  
"Buy us some time? For what? We need to kill this thing!" Shouted Uranus.  
  
"We need some strategy!!"  
  
The Dragon spit fire to random places, being blinded by Mercury's bubbles. Lita screamed as it narrowly missed her hair.  
  
"Nice strategy!" shouted Uranus.  
  
"Will you both calm down?!" Shouted Neptune. The Scouts, inner and outer alike started shouting.  
  
The black Sky rolled overhead as thunder pierced the sky. The more the scouts argued, the louder and faster the storm came. The Dragon suddenly roared and set Mercury's skirt aflame. Apparently, he did not like being ignored. Uranus burst into hysterical laughter. The sky suddenly became so blackened and dark the moon was hidden in the dense clouds as they where hurled into pitch black. There was a thump on the floor a while away from them and the moon came back into focus.  
  
Standing there, eyes' flashing angrily was a black and blue scout, and with a swift horizontal movement of her arm, the scouts flew backwards, hitting the side of a building. She then looked up into the sky and raised her hands, focusing her energy, all the while, the sky was roaring with anger. She had short blue hair and black lips. Her eyes where a deep blue, also. Her nails where black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"The power of Darkness, I summon you to do good," chanted the young, red haired girl with her hair pulled back in a braid that fell to her thighs. She tossed a few leaves into a cauldron as a green flame shot up. The witch's eyes glistened and turned from green to yellow and suddenly spoke in a voice, foreign from her own, and speaking a language she didn't know either. The veins on her hand bulged and her long crooked fingers seemed to be shaking with the intensity of the spell she was casting. She laughed a high cackled laugh as she screamed "IIIGGGNNNIIIITTTEEE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Dragon burst into flames and ran around in circles, roaring. The blue scout grinned with her eyes still closed,  
  
'I give you my power; to use for your incantations, use my power well, as we are one. Be careful.' The Blue scout focused her energy and seems to be giving off a blue hue around her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her navy blue eyes held a deep private sadness no one ever knew. Her eyes seemed to be permanently tinged with tears, inside and out. She was broken. If people saw her now, they would know. She closed her eyes and focused all her energy, a golden ball floated above her chest as she lifted her chin high. Her long black hair floated around her.  
  
"Hudawa Santa Huduwa santa, Eshle cleo manituse santo." She chanted. Tears dripped from her closed eyes as she hurled her heart, her soul, and whatever was left of her happy and beautiful spirit into the ball until only the blackness and negative energy there remained. The ball glowed radiantly as it floated right before her hand, without touching the ball, she moved her hand as if to smack it into the wall, but before the ball hit the wall it disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A ball came out of nowhere, growing bigger and bigger the farther it traveled. It first circled the dragon sprinkling a golden mist, turning the flames on him white and growing bigger. The dragon was screaming in agony as the ball hurled itself toward it and burst into a hundred pieces that cut into the dragon. The dragon then burst into dust. With a dirty and angry look at the scouts, the Black and Blue scout turned, and then disappeared. 


	11. Intermission: A Wee Little Note

A Wee Note: ::Sigh:: Fawkin' A, people, I give up. I apologize for my ::cough:: "Crappy" writing, and the way I spell "amuseing" because I fucking spell it like that. Actually, English was my first language, thank you, and since I had 3 or 4 people claim my work was indeed crap, then I will try and fulfill my promise of which changing my writing style. I had, on the other hand, had some very good reviews, which I'm thankful for. Thank you, those of you who actually enjoy my writing, but I must fulfill my promise. I cannot fulfill my promise unless you tell me the style in which you want me to write the story. More specifics, please? Hmm. what else? I am learning Japanese from other Fan Fic writers and I am relying my trust to them. To tell you the truth, this was just a hobby thing that I have no intentions of being GOOD at. I don't take this seriously, and I am sorry you do. I understand that I am "Not only an insult to twelve year olds" but also an insult to you, because you obviously take Sailor Moon seriously and Writing seriously. If that is the case, I suggest you not read this any further. I am aware that many characters are undeveloped and this Fan Fic is going no where, I don't even know why I put Rini in there, prolly just to make an appearance (yes, that is how I spell "probably"). I'm sorry that I haven't included Setsuna in this Story, but that's because I forgot what her English name was and it would be tacky for me to call her Setsuna. Let's see. yes, I admit I also lacked a bit on the description of Shiva, Sakura, and Shinya. That I admit to fully. But I suppose I'll just have to squeeze it in there sometime else. I am also sorry to hear that you actually talk about my fan fic as if that is your life and that is a main thing in your life. I just come home every day and check this thing. I have better things to do. I believe that's all. I won't bother to reply to your reviews, for some reason I have a policy against that. O.o Instead I'll answer all your comments here, so if you review on something that you want me to reply to, and not post on the story, then tell me and I will. 


	12. The Dark Scouts

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. WEE!! ^.^! I just wanted to thank you ALL for the great reviews I received!! Especially Duchess Andromeda, Sun Dancer, Neptunes Tears, and Dark Shaedow! I am in a very good mood today! Even though it wasn't a very good day. Well, tomorrow will be better! It was amusing at first, your insults, but, ::pout:: now it's REALLY starting to hurt. Well, that and it's really getting annoying and it's starting to piss me off. Don't like it? Don't read it! ^.^ Simple as that! And you think I'm the "Stupid Ass Bitch". Don't get angry just because you're lacking in the common sense department! Thanks for the reviews any ways!  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
The scouts where once again, hurled into a full-blown argument in front of a giant Snake who was spitting poison. Neptune was already on the floor. The air suddenly filled with the smell of roses and the sky turned pink, but not the pink of dawn. Pale pink clouds separated in the sky as a girl dropped from the sky. Her outfit was similar to the ones before her, except her color was a red-pink (O.o I suppose the first scout took her color, no? Any other colors I will appreciate). She didn't look at the scouts, but sighed and threw her arms up to the sky, and like the ones before her, she focused her energy. Her long red hair tumbled down her back freely curling at the bottom. She glowed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A cruel and low laugh echoed through the stonewalls around the girl. Her hair showed blue in the rooms blue fire torches. In front of her was a doll, a doll made from a foreign fabric of which wasn't made very well. The doll was in the shape of a snake with a piece of flesh tacked to it. Slowly, the blue haired girl reached for a needle as her eyes grew wide and turned blue and catlike, her black painted lips moved in an evil grin with the same foreign language the red haired witch used, chanted in her excited, tone.  
  
"ELLIOTENTAT!!!!!!!!!!!" she scream and thrust the needle into the snake from the mouth all the way through to it's long rattle- snake tail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The lightening came fast, as if entered the snake through the mouth, as though eating it, except it charged through the body all the way to the tail. The snake screamed, but it still was not defeated.  
  
'I give you my power; to use for your incantations, use my power well, as we are one. Be careful.' Thought the black and red- pink (O.o) sailor scout, arms back up and head lifted toward the sky, light radiated from her body as she glowed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her navy blue eyes held a deep private sadness no one ever knew. Her eyes seemed to be permanently tinged with tears, inside and out. She was broken. If people saw her now, they would know. She closed her eyes and focused all her energy, a golden ball floated above her chest as she lifted her chin high. Her long black hair floated around her.  
  
"Hudawa Santa Huduwa santa, Eshle cleo manituse santo." She chanted. Tears dripped from her closed eyes as she hurled her heart, her soul, and whatever was left of her happy and beautiful spirit into the ball until only the blackness and negative energy there remained. The ball glowed radiantly as it floated right before her hand, without touching the ball, she moved her hand as if to smack it into the wall, but before the ball hit the wall it disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A ball came out of nowhere, growing bigger and bigger the farther it traveled. It first circled the top of the snake, sprinkling a golden mist, and the mist seemed to be giving the thunder and lightening fuel as it charged even stronger. The snake was hissing and spitting in agony as the ball hurled itself toward it and burst into a hundred pieces that cut into the snake. The snake then burst into dust.  
  
The Red Scout let her arms fall and laughed hysterically, amber eyes glowing with adrenalin.  
  
"That was fun, wasn't it?" She laughed, her hand on her chest. Rose petals where now falling from the sky. The scouts looked around, confused.  
  
"Who are you?!" Asked Amara, as she bent over Michelle.  
  
The Red scout laughed, "Wouldn't you like to know! I- we are the Dark Scouts."  
  
"Never heard of them" Luna walked out from behind Venus's legs.  
  
"How much would a talking cat know?"  
  
"What? Why, I am-"  
  
"Yeah, that's great. I don't really CARE."  
  
"What are you guys doing here, what do the, 'Dark Scouts' do?" Said Rei, making quote marks on her fingers.  
  
Her eyes narrowed "We are here to clean up your mess when you fuck up. Which has been happening a lot lately. That's the reason you've never heard of us. We where barely made, and already are stronger than you."  
  
"Why you-" Rei motioned toward her.  
  
The Dark Scout lifted her hand and Rei stopped. The dark scout lifted one finger and shook it side to side as she said "Ah, ah, aahh." Rei was floating in the air, as if being knocked to one side and the other as she fallowed the Scouts finger motion. The Scouts gasped.  
  
"Be nice, now, kitten." She laughed. She dropped her hand and Rei slammed to the floor.  
  
"Oops, I gotta work on that." She said putting her finger to her lips, tapping them thoughtfully.  
  
Rei got up and staggered a little bit, rubbing her behind.  
  
"Now, be more careful? Not that we don't enjoy making fools of you, but it would be better if we could have a little more time off." And with that, she disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serena was running along, late as usual, when she bumped into someone. She fell on her butt, then stood up and found herself looking into navy blue eye (^.~ ^.~). She squealed.  
  
"SHINYA!" She held her in a bone-breaker hug and looked back up at her in confusion. "Why aren't you in school?!" Serena saw the permanent deep sorrow in Shinyas eyes, she barely recognized the look now, that the disturbing look in them was really anger, depression, and sadness, but now tinged with a bit of amusement. "Well, Kitty cat. First of all, it's Saturday. We don't go to school today." Shinya laughed and Serena cried "NNOOO!!!" Quickly after that, however there was another "NNOOO!!!" Echoing hers.  
  
"Serena, where have you BEEN?!" Rei was running toward them, "There is a SITUATION!!"  
  
"Really? What? Where?!"  
  
"You are just running from your house and you don't even know what's going on?! It's your PARENTS!! They're hurt!" 


	13. Points of View. Anger & Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!!! ::cries::  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
Rei pointed behind Serena and she turned and saw her house was smoking. She gasped.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" she looked at Shinya.  
  
"Well, I saw you where alright, no harm done, right?"  
  
"My family is in there!" She said running back to her house. When she reached the house she saw Amy watching helplessly as The Blue Scout and The Pink Scout dragged Serena's family out, one by one, laying them out on the sidewalk. Suddenly, the ambulance sped by and parked in front of the house, unloading stretchers. Serena climbed in the Ambulance with her mother and they drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Have a cookie, you deserve one." Blue eyes tossed a cookie to Amber eyes. She caught it and took a bite.  
  
"Hell, easy enough. That little girl is accident-prone. Do we always have to clean up when she's through WREAKING HAVOC?!"  
  
"It's part of our job." Said Crystal Blue Eyes, taking the jar of cookies and treating herself to one.  
  
"Shitty job, in my opinion." mumbled Amber eyes, and she looked down at her cookie.  
  
"Hey!" said Blue eyes as she punched Amber on the arm "You agreed to it."  
  
"It's better than doing what I was doing for a living. Sounded good at the time,"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Getting tired of the job?"  
  
"Means it's better than. than." she looked down at her cookies once more.  
  
"Better than jail." Murmured Shiva.  
  
Shinya sighed, "Right."  
  
They all shivered at the thought to go back to they're old lives, and when The Masters came to them with a job along with a new beginning, they'd be crazy to refuse. The bad part was not the job all itself, but old memories and past sins would haunt them the rest of their life. Succeeding in their goal or not.  
  
"I mean, does it really matter if they succeed? I mean, what's in it for us? I mean, we aren't getting anything from it, no recognition, we still have our memory as good as ever, and no money what so ever!" Money. Money was all that mattered. To Sakura, it's 'Screw friendship, family, and love. You need money to get food. You need money to live, not love.'  
  
"You agreed to it. It's your problem if you're getting cold feet."  
  
"I'm not getting cold feet!" Shouted Sakura as she jumped up from the chair. "In fact, I'm going over there right now to see what mess they're in now!!"  
  
"Give the girl a break, Sakura. Her house was almost set aflame."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were at the Cherry Hill Temple, and Serena was sitting, immobile in a chair, paralyzed, and without emotion. Her face was blank.  
  
"I cannot be here. I should be at the hospitable. Fixing what I messed up."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Serena!" Exclaimed Lita  
  
"Oh let her mope over her problems. She IS a total and complete klutz after all. She has to learn to accept the fact that she was the one who caused it all!" Shouted Rei.  
  
"Rei! Give her a break!"  
  
"No, she's right." Mumbled Serena  
  
"No, no she isn't!" Amy exclaimed  
  
"We don't have time to mope over this. We need to find out who the Dark Scouts are. They obviously know who WE are, helping Serena's family out and all,"  
  
"How do you know that they where just there to help out a helpless girl?"  
  
"They don't seem the type to do something out of sympathy. They're job is to clean up after us and that's it. They wouldn't do anything for anybody else. Plus, I saw the Pink scout look at me and say 'could you be more careful? It's pathetic the way we clean up after you guys,'"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!  
  
"No!" said Shinya walking in the room, then blinked "What are we arguing about?"  
  
"Erm, nothing!"  
  
"Aye, Kitty Cat." Exclaimed Shinya sympathetically "How's it goin'?"  
  
"Not too good, as you can see!" Spat Rei.  
  
"Calm, Fire, calm." said Shinya, at that moment, Amara and Michelle walked in. Michelle bowed,  
  
"We heard what happened. We just dropped by to lend you our sympathy."  
  
"She doesn't need sympathy, she needs comforting!" Said Sakura. She then fell to the floor, sleeping.  
  
"I'm sorry. Go ahead and do as you please." Shinya lifted her hand back in her pocket as she walked to Sakura and kicked her aside. Michelle looked at her quizzically  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. She often gets too angry and I have to put her to sleep every now and then."  
  
Michelle looked in horror at Sakura, lying limp on the floor sleeping soundly.  
  
"I could've killed them." Murmured Serena.  
  
Shiva shifted uncomfortably, and looked at Sakura, and looked relieved.  
  
"No, don't say that."  
  
Serena got up, and walked out of the room. No one made to fallow her. They knew she needed time alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Turns out, that klutz left the oven on when she was trying to make eggs. Whole place is all smoked up."  
  
"Don't say that about her, be nice."  
  
"It's true!" Exclaimed Sakura, "I swear, Rei is my new best friend!" She laughed.  
  
Shiva gave her a puzzled look, while Shinya started forward. Shiva was disturbed. 'They're leaving me soon.' she thought to herself.  
  
'Sakura is angry with me. She's trying to get me jealous, talking to Rei, because she's jealous of Serena. Rei and Sakura are alike, though. I wonder what Shiva will do. Probably nothing.' thought Shinya. Shiva suddenly stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Shinya  
  
"Out. Don't mind me. It's not like you actually need me." She left the room.  
  
'Duh! What a stupid thing to say! Now Shiva is all left out! Shiva, the one and only person I can actually tell my evil thoughts to and she'd back me up all the way! Damn it!' Sakura got up.  
  
"Don't. Leave her alone."  
  
"What do you mean? I wasn't going to go get her! I was going to go and check up on Rei! As if I'd chase after Shiva. she can take care of herself! A true friend is worth her weight in gold." And she left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura walked outside and saw no sign of Shiva and she sighed. She had no choice but to go over to Reis' temple after all. She wouldn't dare go back in there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Anger. spite. frustration. all of this clouded her mind, threatening to engulf her, and drown. It was raining. Shiva cursed. The weather tended to reflect her feelings, and though as a child she was trained to show no emotion, Shiva knew that if she were crying, it would be inside. But the truth is, Shiva didn't know HOW to cry. She always puzzled over how water can spill from opals. All these emotions. she was so angry, she and since she didn't know how to show emotion, she was just about ready to burst. She didn't know what to do. She sat in the rain, mulling it all over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shiva? SHIVA?! Shiva!!! Wake up!! Please please wake up!!"  
  
Shiva felt weird 'what is this new emotion? I know not what to do!! What is this? What is this? Who is this?' Groggily, she opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep in the rain, now she felt awful, but not only internally, but also physically. She felt all hot, and sticky. she had pangs everywhere, and felt sore. The person standing in front of her was Sakura, next to her was Rei. Shiva groaned and buried her head in her hands and turned over. "Go 'way" was all she could say, and her voice sounded freakishly unlike her own. It was deep and hoarse, and her throat hurt her. She could barely talk, and couldn't breathe out of her nose. She instantly fell back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was night when Shiva awakened once more. She felt a wee bit better, but still she felt ugly. She didn't open her eyes, though. She just lay there in the comfy bed. Someone had a wet towel to her forehead, patting it lightly. She finally opened her eyes, it was Shinya.  
  
"Shinya," her voice was still ragged and hoarse.  
  
"Sh. don't talk."  
  
For once in her life she felt the water in her eyes, and felt a knot form in her throat. She was confused, and refused to show it. Show anything for that matter, never the less tears. For once in her life, Shiva wanted to hug Shinya. Well, hug ANYONE, for that matter. She was very confused. It wasn't the first time Shiva was alone, but it was the first time she had actual friends that she cared about and was alone, and that hurt even more.  
  
Shinya suddenly bent down and hugged her tightly. "Everything is gonna be ok, Shiv. It's going to be ok. I will never leave you. I can't say the same for Sakura. That girl is un-predictable, but I won't ever leave you."  
  
"I'm. I'm not worried, what do you mean?" Shiva said, but her voice quivered and tears where close to spilling.  
  
Shinya gave another tight hug, and released her. She then pulled some hot soup near them and started to spoon the broth into Shiva's mouth. The Broth trickled down her throat, soothing it with its warmth. She felt the knot undo.  
  
A/N: Shitty ending, I know -.-; I couldn't think of any exciting ending for this story. Hm, I have a lot of things to do. Mabe I should do them, now. 


	14. Cheating and Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Oh my, looks like the Title doesn't quite go with the story. Mabe I should change it.  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
Sakura was running through the Rain, crying. She knew that Shiva's powers were connected to the weather; she knew that Shiva was crying now. But Sakura was crying, too. She ran. She didn't know where she was going, or what she was going to do when she got there, but she just kept running. She suddenly bumped into someone, and fell hard on the street in a large puddle.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry!" Shouted the man over the thunder and rain.  
  
"Forget it." Mumbled Sakura. In a way, she was grateful for the rain. It blended with her tears. She kept her eyes down and started walking away. A hand grabbed her arm, she turned and looked into the mans eyes. They where blue. Almost as blue as Shiva's. More tear spilt, but she didn't cover her face as they fell. The man was Darien. He tilted her chin up with his finger and thumb and peered into her face. Suddenly an odd feeling swept over him, as if he where drugged. He suddenly felt warm and dizzy; he can barely control his arms. His brain sent the message to his feet to move, and they got the message, however, it seemed distant.  
  
"Darien." She said slyly, looking into his eyes, amused.  
  
Her voice seemed far away. His feet moved toward her, and bent his head down to hers, and they kissed. He absentmindedly picked her up in his arms and carried her off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shiva awoke, drowsy, though feeling better. The sun outside was shining and the birds where singing. Shiva knew that this was Sakura. While Shiva controlled the sad, angry and depressed weather, Sakura controlled the good, loved, and happy weather. Shinya only controlled the other weathers, when it's really hot, or really cold, or just windy.  
  
'Where's Sakura?' Shiva looked around.  
  
"She's not here. Slut left last night after dropping you off and never came back."  
  
"I have a head ache." Said Shiva, feeling her head.  
  
"Go back to sleep. You're really sick."  
  
"We're is Sakura?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I want Sakura. Where. is. she." she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"DARIEN!! DARIEN!! ARE YOU UP?! WAKE UP, DARIEN!!! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY!!!"  
  
Darien woke up, drowsy. His head was hurting, and his muscles ached. He had no idea why. He opened his eyes just a bit, but not totally. Suddenly, Serena burst into the room.  
  
"DARIEN!! I-" she didn't finish as she looked on to what she saw before her.  
  
Darien was naked, laying on his bed, arms wrapped around a naked Sakura, except with the blankets over her. Serena's eyes teared up and were ready to spill.  
  
"Darien," she whispered, and with that, she ran out, dragging Rini, who was ready to walk in at any moment.  
  
"Hey!" She shouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The phone rang. Shiva opened her eyes. There where low murmurs in the hall, and shouts and cries coming from the receiver. There was a click.  
  
"Who was that? What's happened?"  
  
"Well," Shinya came in the room from the hall "We found Sakura."  
  
Shiva blinked. Then the door banged open and a cheery voice came from the living room.  
  
"I'M HOME!!!"  
  
It was Sakura. She charged into the room, all smiles, and went straight to Shiva and pecked her on the cheek. "How are you doing? Better? I brought you some of that soup you liked, and-" she stopped when she saw no one in the room was picking up any of the happiness she was radiating.  
  
"What's going on?" She looked around to Shiva, who was sitting up stiff in the bed, tilted away from her. She looked at Shinya, her arms crossed leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Who died?"  
  
"It's who's GOING to die." Said Shinya as she headed toward her and stopped a foot away.  
  
"Serena isn't very happy, and neither is your best friend, Rei, or any other friends you might've made. Darien isn't too pleased, either, with the little trick you pulled."  
  
"What little trick? Honey, he always fantasized about me, he just didn't know it."  
  
"You know our magic wasn't made for that."  
  
"Yeah, well neither was it made for-" she stopped, seeing the look in Shinyas eyes, but Sakura was pissed.  
  
"Well. I see. You're pissed off because I can get some, and you can't! I don't even NEED someone to love when I have my powers! You're just pissed off because you just weren't good enough for your guy. But I was." Sakura laughed, but not for long. She soon found herself on the ground, being beaten to a bloody pulp by Shinya. "MY ALEC??!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" She had taken out her knives by then, slashing here and there on Saukras skin, even stabbing in several places.  
  
"SHINYA!" Shiva shouted. She tried to pull herself up, but she was too weak, still. Serena burst in then, shouting "I'LL KILL YOUR FRIEND!!" She then saw Shinya. "If you kill her first, that is." Serena said.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST STANDING THERE?! GET HER OFF HER!!" Shouted Shiva  
  
"I- I can't."  
  
"DO IT NOW!!" Shiva scream, but a mist enveloped her, and she fell. 


	15. Storms of Anger and Sarrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! O.o. I KNOW I'm supposed to be doing SOME homework right now. ::shrug:: I'll do it later. I needa get this groove on, first! O.o  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"What is it, Rei?"  
  
"I'm sensing some odd energy coming from this weather we've been having."  
  
"It has been strange, hasn't it?"  
  
When Shinya attacked Sakura, it had been hotter than Hell in July, but after Shiva passed out, and Shinya was thrown off Sakura, it turned freezing cold, and Ice crusted the trees, although no snow fell. Now it was just down right windy.  
  
Shinya was staring out the window, the scouts' voices where nothing but a low murmur. She didn't care, anyways. Flashes kept coming to her.  
  
"You're just pissed off because you just weren't good enough for your guy. But I was."  
  
The wind blew harder  
  
"I love you." Caressed a deep bass voice from the shadowed figure above her.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Does there have to be a way? I love you, Asia. I love you. I love you so much."  
  
Her navy blue eyes looked up, wide and curious into his eyes.  
  
"Please, say something. Please! Tell me how much you love me! Tell me what I am to you!!"  
  
Her eyes softened with love and sympathy as she put her hand on his heart, looking up into his eyes, smiling a warm, beautiful smile.  
  
"You are Alec. My Alec."  
  
He held her in his arms tightly, as if afraid to let her go or else she'd disappear, like last time.  
  
"Don't ever leave me alone, please don't ever leave me like that again, you have no idea how much I love you."  
  
Her eyes teared up "I only have a wee bit of hint."  
  
Thunder Clashed through the sky  
  
"Asia, I want you to run! Run NOW!"  
  
"No, I can't leave you!"  
  
"Don't be foolish, run, NOW!"  
  
"You think my life is more important than our love?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She stilled "What?"  
  
"I don't love you. I've never loved you, Asia! Just, just LEAVE! I CAN'T STAND TO SEE YOUR FACE ANYMORE!!! JUST GO!"  
  
"You're- you're lying!" She laughed "No, NO! What about that night, that night in your house?"  
  
"I've never loved you! It was a bet! A BET! When you came back, I was to get you back! I friggin BET!"  
  
She was crying by then "No, you're lying. Lying." she whispered, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Oh you wish I am." His eyes held an evil malicious gleam to them as he laughed "Sweet enough to taste, yet sour to the bone, sweets." He laughed more and more as she kept crying,  
  
"No, NO! YOU'RE LYEING!!!" She ran, screaming over and over again "You're lying! You're lying!"  
  
There was an explosion from behind her and a deep male scream pierced through the night sky, colliding with thunder and doing battle.  
  
Lightening clashed through the sky and struck a prayer tree outside the temple. Rei jumped up and ran outside to put out the fire. No one wanted to mend Sakura. Not even Rei, for what she did to her best friend. But she had no choice. Sakura was actually giving off a river of blood throughout the carpet; there were pools of blood everywhere. She was a second from dyeing, but she didn't. Miraculously, she was still alive.  
  
Shinya suddenly got up and walked outside, passed the burning tree Rei was frantically trying to put out, oddly, the fire was blue. Outside the Temples gates, she continued to walk. It started to rain, then, it was raining, and windy. Shinya looked up to the sky, and knew how much Shiva adored Sakura. They were the best of friends. Shinya was too angry to care about that, though. She was fuming. She walked on and on, passed an arcade, which seemed familiar, and she didn't hear the door open, but she did hear the voice that called to her. It was her Alec's voice. She stopped. She didn't even hear what the boy said, but she heard the voice, like the wind whispering in her ear. She turned, and found a sandy-haired man leaning out of the Arcade, shouting to her.  
  
She caught a few words of what he said, she sounded like "You should come inside."  
  
She wanted to shake her head. She wanted to turn and walk away, but that voice. that voice called to her. She couldn't turn it down. But she couldn't walk towards him, either. She stood there, letting the rain drench her. She didn't notice it, either. Everything seemed so far away. The aching hunger, the pounding in her head, her heavy eyelids all seemed to belong to someone else, but not her.  
  
Andrew was very confused. He just saw a girl walk passed his door just as he was closing up, but thought the girl needed shelter. He wondered if she was a foreigner, but when he called to her, and she turned, he saw that she fit perfectly with her surroundings, ethnic, and weather-like. She looked tired, hungry, and angry. He kept asking her if she wanted shelter, in several different languages, and she just stared at him. He sighed and actually came outside and walked toward her. His arms wrapped around her waist, and guided her into the arcade.  
  
When they entered the Arcade, Andrew watches her look around curiously. It was as if she was coming back out of a dream, and she didn't notice where she was going. It was then that Shinya realized she was soaked to the bone, cold, hungry, tired, and angry. She shivered and wrapped her arms around herself. Andrew handed her a towel and she let her hair down from its clip and it tumbled down her back in a cascade. Andrew gasped, but he didn't tear his gaze away from her hair. Finally, he turned and stammered "Would you like some soup?"  
  
"Oh, yes, please!" Shinya said with relief  
  
Instantly, Shinya found soup pushed in front of her, and she began to eat it. It was actually very good.  
  
The rain suddenly stopped, and the clouds parted. The sky still rumbled, but it was not thunder. It sounded real, and angry. The sky suddenly lit up, pink, and blood red clouds. Shinya looked up thoughtfully as she sipped her coco. Sakura was up. And was not happy. 


	16. Insanity

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!! Damn, the girl's a genius!  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
"WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE?!!!!!!!" Scream Sakura, struggling to get up. She was way too weak, though, and Shiva pushed her back down. Sakura looked up into Shivas eyes, and was surprised, "Where you crying?" Shiva coughed, and looked down, pretending to tie her shoe, but was running her eyes. Sakura looked out the window, thinking this would make Shiva less embarrassed, and she saw the ground was wet, in puddles. Leaves where on the floor in proof that Shinya wasn't too happy with Sakura, either, and the sky was pink with blood red clouds. Sakura was tired, angry, and weak. An odd dreary-ness came over her and she fell back into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The pink and red cleared, only to reveal the hidden dark clouds behind it. In the air lingered anger, sarrow, and jealousy. The fire was crackleing cheerfully. It sounded so odd and foreign to Shinya.  
  
"Would you like anything else?"  
  
Shinya heard Alec's voice, once again. She looked up at him, with worshipping eyes that held all the love she had in her from the past days. Her eyes met his kind ones, and it was gone within a second, instead, replaced by a fake look of worship, "No, thank you. You've been too kind to me!"  
  
Andrew blinked. He was startled by all that love and adoration in her eyes, but it was gone so quickly, he thought he had imagined it. "Well, I do what I can."  
  
"Oh, but you've done so much!" she said, and she looked down to avoid his face. She looked around and then said "Nice place you got here."  
  
"Eh, thanx, I guess!" Said Andrew, laughing nervously.  
  
Shinya stood up and walked to a portrait that hung above the fireplace. It was a beautiful girl, Andrews age, with brown hair.  
  
"Who is this?" Somehow, for some reason, Shinya felt a stab of jealousy, anger, and pain.  
  
"My x" said Andrew. He was once again surprised by the anger in her voice.  
  
"She's pretty," said Shinya bitterly. She knew this girl wasn't anything like her. She there was just something about his ex that reminded Shinya of Sakura.  
  
"She was an archeologist. She met some guy in England, left without a trace. Took 8 years for her to finally call and tell me she's leaveing me,"  
  
"I'm sorry." She didn't sound sorry.  
  
"It was a long time ago. Don't worry about it."  
  
Shinya turned, "I don't feel too well, mind if I stay here for the night?"  
  
"Uh, sure! I mean, stay as long as you want!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He had a feeling that this Carie was feeling just fine, she just didn't want to go back to whence she came.  
  
"Why where you wandering around in the rain, any ways, Carie?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, well, I sort of got lost. I mean, I just moved to Tokyo, and I barely know my way around- I was wandering around the city, getting familiar with things, when it suddenly rained, and I couldn't find my way back! Silly, I know." She looked down at her feet, pulling the sheet around her more tightly.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
Shinya walked to the couch and sat down. She stared into the grate with un- seeing eyes, but staring into space. There was a sadness in those dead eyes that Andrew recognized the first time he saw her in the rain. Most of the sadness was the tears spilling from those eyes that he thought he saw in the rain, too. Now he knew for sure she was crying. He didn't know what to do, he shifted uncomfortably, confused. She wasn't sobbing, or crying into her hands, just staring straight into the fireplace, oblivious of the tears.  
  
Suddenly, she snapped back into Reality so sharp that she jumped. Her head darted to Andrew and saw him motioning toward her, as if to comfort her, but he jumped when she looked at him. She got up and walked to him, lifted her hands to his face and started moving it in an odd way. Molding it into weird shapes, and stretching it out. Andrew was deeply confused, but let her do what she wanted. Finally, she held his face in another one of the weird ways, and peered into his face.  
  
"There you are," she whispered.  
  
"Yes, here I am!" laughed Andrew.  
  
"Sh." she whispered, "Talk to me, tell me what you told me, all those years ago."  
  
"What?"  
  
Shinya's eyes watered up, and she suddenly slapped him.  
  
"Ow!!!" She ran out of the room, then, crying. 


	17. Special Assignments

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. -.- I have the hiccups *hic* and they hurt -6  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
Andrew was confused to no end, but he didn't want to embarrass this girl that seemed so fond of him, so he just stood there, not knowing what to say.  
  
Shinya's eyes suddenly began to water up. She let go of his face, but as soon as she did, she hugged him tightly, sobbing into his chest.  
  
"There, there. it's ok." Said Andrew nervously.  
  
She sobbed even harder hugging even tighter to his chest.  
  
"Did you ever love me? Did you EVER love me, even before I left?!" She cried, hugging him. Andrew, even more confused, just hugged her tighter, too.  
  
She cried even more, shaking his shoulders, screaming "TELL ME!" Soon after, she fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shiva was tired, depressed, and angry, still a little disheveled from that night in the rain where she got sick. She was slowly over coming obstacles with her emotions. She now understood how it was to cry, and how water can spill from the eye, but she wished to know how to smile, too. It wasn't just a crinkle in the eyes, or a lift of their lips, or a funny sound come from it. There was something else, something special that happened in Shinya's eyes when SHE laughed. Like a glitter. And Sakura had a cold glint in her eyes when she laughed. But she was suddenly very angry. Why was she trained that way? Not to show emotion? Much anger and regret came over her. Why was it that SHE had the bad childhood? SHE with all the sorrow and desperation?! Shiva didn't understand WHY Shinya was so depressed about some stupid GUY that said he loved her, why should she believe that anyways?! He was the only one that took her in after she. she. and. Shiva felt the tears well up once again, only to burst out with a whole tidal wave of anger. She screamed out so loud and so angry, she didn't notice that Sakura wasn't wakened at all by it. Shiva suddenly fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Welcome to my humble home. This is Hell. And I will BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU BEFORE YOU GO BACK!!" Sakura was grinning from ear to ear as Shiva came into a lightened room, lightened by the light of sunshine. White sunshine streaming in through the window. Sakura was talking to Shinya.  
  
"Fuck you, Sakura." She heard Shinya mumble as she walked passed her and sat down on a couch in the corner.  
  
Shiva walked in then, and sat down on the other side. Sakura just stared at them in shock.  
  
"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALK INTO MY HOME, MMMYYY HOME, AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN WITHOUT. WITHOUT."  
  
"Without what?" Came Shiva  
  
"MY PERMISSION!! I WAS HERE FIRST!!!"  
  
"That seems awfully childish of you. Be nice and share, little girl."  
  
Suddenly, Sakura was a little girl of five years old, with long hair almost dragging on the floor. She ran to Shinya and started beating her fists wildly anywhere she could get. Shinya laughed, "Don't be mad at me, I'm not the one who did it."  
  
Little Sakura turned her small angry face to Shiva, eyes watering.  
  
"I didn't either" Shrugged Shiva.  
  
"I did." Said a voice, "Shinya is right, you are acting childish. This is my place, you are lucky I let you stay here."  
  
"I thought it looked familiar." Came mini Sakura, looking around. She suddenly fell on her knees, and her face lifted up, suddenly as if someone was pulling her head back by her hair. Shinya stood up and was next to Sakura in a flash. Not for Sakura's safety, she just stood there at attention. Shiva walked calmly next to Sakura, and stood there, waiting.  
  
"Good," came the voice again. "I called you here to note you of my dislike for your work. It's messy."  
  
"Who cares? We're getting the job done!" grunted Sakura between clenched teeth. Her head jerked back more, and Sakura scream in agony.  
  
"I don't want it messy. It's your job to clean up after their mistakes. Not for YOU to wreak MORE havoc. Yes, I heard about that little affair with Darien and the Princess is crying herself silly. Don't you know how important they're love is in the feature?"  
  
"As for you, Shiva. Although it was lucky for me that you're discovering your new emotions, it is also lucky for enemies. I don't like this at all. You will be sent back without any of the knew emotions you've discovered, or old."  
  
Shiva bowed, and within a second she vanished.  
  
"And YOU, Shinya,"  
  
Shinya shivered, but bowed coldly.  
  
"Don't give me that cold bow of yours, I haven't assigned you anything, YET. Though your training has turned out very well, I didn't expect you to use it against your TEAMMATES. That wasn't what the training was FOR. Be more careful next time? I sometimes wish you had no emotions, like Shiva, but sadly, I know how much emotion can help YOU in a fight. Therefore I can't take it away."  
  
Shinya sagged with relief  
  
"Just, remember what your training was used for, please?"  
  
Shinya bowed gracefully once again and, like Shiva, vanished.  
  
"As for you," Sakura's head jerked again, "Don't like this very much, aye? I knew this was going to happen with you, I don't know why I even bothered to let you in this assignment in the first place! I have special plans for YOU."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shinya slowly awakened. She found herself lying on a soft, warm bed with covers all around her. She felt good. She stretched out her whole body in the covers, only to roll over in the bed again and pull the covers over her head. She closed her eyes, but didn't fall back to sleep. Just lay there enveloped in the comfy sheets. Andrew suddenly bustled in looking disgruntled, like he hadn't had a goodnights sleep in days.  
  
"You're up now, good. Listen, I don't know what happened with you and all that other stuff last night, but I decided you where just going through some little spell and you are all over it now, so I won't hold you against it. You need not feel embarrassed around me." as he said that he was putting more sheets down in tables and opening the blinds.  
  
"Andrew? What do you mean? Last night?" Mumbled Shinya, turning over again, and stretching once again. Andrew stopped in the middle of the room staring at her with adoring eyes. She laid there, eyes closed with her glorious hair around her. He shook his head and turned.  
  
"Come,"  
  
He turned "What?"  
  
"Come! You look really tired, come here."  
  
He eyed her suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't try anything, come here." She patted the covers. He sighed and made his way, although reluctantly, to the bed, and climbed in with a sigh of relief and fell instantly to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shiva awoke with a start. She had fallen asleep on the couch in front of Sakura. She got up and walked a while down to the Arcade where it still bore the "Closed" sign. She sighed and walked on to a Cafe where she thought she'd enjoy a nice cup of Irish Cream. As she sat there, sipping her coffee, a man suddenly came up to her.  
  
"Shiva?" She looked up, startled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You. you don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"Who are you, I give up."  
  
"I'm. I was. you're fiancée!" 


	18. Misunderstanding and Passions

Disclaimer: Don't own the Sailors or the idea.  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
"Bull shit. Never had a Fiancé." Shiva sipped her coffee.  
  
"WHAT?! OF COURSE YOU DO. HAVE. O.o"  
  
"No, you where probably just stupid and imagining it, I've never seen you in my life."  
  
". ."  
  
"What?" Shiva looked up at him rudely from her cup, staring at him.  
  
"I- I- You LOVED me!!"  
  
"No, I didn't. I don't even know you. I think you should GO, now."  
  
"No. no, you. this isn't happening."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"NO! You disappeared 8 years ago and never came back! It was our wedding day!"  
  
Shiva pauses.  
  
"Now do you remember?"  
  
"Yes. I remember my sister ran away Eight years ago in September."  
  
"What?"  
  
Shiva sighed and then laughed, "So you're the reason why she ran away. She gave you my name. I mean, we look almost the same. she has green eyes, though, not blue. And she is more. angry and stupid." Shiva said with a careless wave of her hand. The man caught it, though. And looked at it.  
  
"These hands, they're Shiva's hands!! They- They." and he trailed off.  
  
"Yes, they are Shiva's hands, I am SHIVA."  
  
"You don't have the scar."  
  
"Eliza had a scar on her hand from that street fight. You're pathetic. She prolly gave you my name because she just thought you where a lonely anxious stupid ass. Well, she must have really not liked you, she even acted like me, taking you in and agreeing to marry you and all."  
  
"DON'T EVER SAY THAT!!"  
  
"I just did." She said as she got up, threw the money down on the table and walked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Andrew woke up dream-like in a happy daze. His dream was a nice dream, but it was so real, and vivid. More like a prophecy. It scared him, but at the same time excited him. The first thing he smelled when he woke up was Chocolate and Raspberries. He opened his eyes and found himself looking down at Shinya. He was suddenly instantly awake and he slowly jerked his head back and looked further down. With a sigh of relief he laid his head back in its original position, just staring down at the woman he dreamed of and he suddenly wanted to kiss her eyelids. He found himself bending down to kiss the soft flesh, but stopped him just in time. With a shake of his head, he was motioning to turn when Shinyas arms suddenly wrapped against his neck and pulled herself up a ways. She then laid her head on his chest, nuzzling it softly. Andrew wanted to just hold her and comfort her, and take away the permanent sadness that seemed to linger in her eyes even when she smiled and her eyes glittered like jewels. But he found himself pulling away. He coughed as he did so, and her eyes fluttered open showing the same love and adoration she's used before on him, for it was Alec's cough. As she looked at Andrew now, she saw not Andrew, but a faint wee little shadow of Alec. She smiled, and for once, she really smiled, without the trace of her old sadness. She finally realized what He meant.  
  
"M' love." she said, tightening her grasp around him and pulling him down, again.  
  
"Shinya- I- what?" He looked into her eyes, confused, but found them closed as she snuggled into him more.  
  
"I had the sweetest dream, Alec." There was that name again. It wasn't his name, but it was at the same time. He felt a stab of jealousy "It was of a darling boy, he was our age- oops!" she giggled "My age, at least! Or Mabe a year older. he had the kindest eyes I've ever seen! They where indeed sweet."  
  
Andrew remained silent, getting annoyed by the minute.  
  
"They where navy blue, and he had sandy hair and wore an apron!" She giggled again "He didn't look silly, though. You see, his name is Andrew and he works at an arcade far away from here, and a lovely place. Just lovely! You'd love it if you'd seen it, Alec! There were the sun, and birds, animals, and flowers, Alec, OH THE FLOWERS!!" She paused and then giggled once more "Yes, I suppose so! He will be the one to take me away from you and we'll run away together!" She said as she snuggled closer to him, kissing his neck. Andrew was tired of being confused, so he just lay back letting her smother him in kisses, holding her, too. He even kissed her once or twice on the neck and on the head, and it was like he couldn't have enough of it, so he continued to kiss her, and then she came back into this World, at first surprised, but as passion enveloped her, she just laid back letting him kiss her, from her neck going further down. He looked up and blushed to see she was back, he could tell because her eyes had passion in them, along with the lingering sadness that was always there. He moaned as she brought her hand up to his cheek and caressed it, and so he continued to kiss her. 


	19. Points of View, Anger & Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon!!! ::cries::  
  
The Fallen Angel  
  
Rei pointed behinde Serena and she turned and saw her house was smokeing. She gasped.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" she looked at Shinya.  
  
"Well, I saw you where alright, no harm done, right?"  
  
"My family is in there!" she said running back to her house. When she reached the house she saw Amy whatching helplessly as The Blue Scout and The Pink Scout dragged Serena's family out, one by one, laying them out on the sidewalk. Suddenly, the ambulence sped by and parked infront of the house, unloading stretchers. Serena climbed in the Ambulence with her mother and they drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Have a cookie, you deserve one." Blue eyes tossed a cookie to Amber eyes. She caught it and took a bite.  
  
"Hell, easy enough. That little girl is accident prone. Do we always have to clean up when she's through WREAKING HAVOC?!"  
  
"It's part of our job." Said Crystal Blue Eyes, taking the jar of cookies and treating herself to one.  
  
"Shitty job, in my opinion." mumbled Amber eyes, and she looked down at her cookie.  
  
"Hey!" said Blue eyes as she punched Amber on the arm "You agreed to it."  
  
"It's better than doing what I was doing for a living. Sounded good at the time,"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean? Getting tired of the job?"  
  
"Means it's better than. than." she looked down at her cookies once more.  
  
"Better than jail." Murmered Shiva.  
  
Shinya sighed "Right."  
  
They all shivered at the thought to go back to they're old lives, and when The Masters came to them with a job along with a new beginning, they'd be crazy to refuse. The bad part was not the job all itself, but old memories and past sins would haunt them the rest of their life. Succeeding in their goal or not.  
  
"I mean, does it really matter if they succeed? I mean, what's in it for us? I mean, we aren't getting anything from it, no recognition, we still have our memory as good as ever, and no money what so ever!" Money. Money was all that mattered. To Sakura, it's 'Screw friendship, family, and love. You need money to get food. You need money to live, not love.'  
  
"You agreed to it. It's your problem if you're getting cold feet."  
  
"I'm not getting cold feet!" shouted Sakura as she jumped up from the chair. "In fact, I'm going over there right now to see what mess they're in now!!"  
  
"Give the girl a break, Sakura. Her house was almost set aflame."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were at the Cherry Hill Temple, and Serena was sitting, immobile in a chair, paralyzed, and without emotion. Her face was blank.  
  
"I cannot be here. I should be at the hospitable. Fixing what I messed up."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Serena!" exclaimed Lita  
  
"Oh let her mope over her problems. She IS a total and complete clutz after all. She has to learn to accept the fact that she was the one who caused it all!" shouted Rei.  
  
"Rei! Give her a break!"  
  
"No, she's right." Mumbled Serena  
  
"No, no she isn't!" Amy exclaimed  
  
"We don't have time to mope over this. We need to find out who the Dark Scouts are. They obviously know who WE are, helping Serena's family out and all,"  
  
"How do you know that they where just there to help out a helpless girl?"  
  
"They don't seem the type to do something out of sympathy. They're job is to clean up after us and that's it. They wouldn't do anything for anybody else. Plus, I saw the Pink scout look at me and say 'Could you be more careful? It's pathetic the way we clean up after you guys,'"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!  
  
"No!" said Shinya walking in the room, then blinked "What are we arguing about?"  
  
"Erm, nothing!"  
  
"Aye, Kitty Cat." Exclaimed Shinya sympathetically "How's it goin'?"  
  
"Not too good, as you can see!" spat Rei.  
  
"Calm, Fire, calm." said Shinya, at that moment, Amara and Michelle walked in. Michelle bowed,  
  
"We heard what happened. We just dropped by to lend you our sympathy."  
  
"She doesn't need sympathy, she needs comforting!" said Sakura. She then fell to the floor, sleeping.  
  
"I'm sorry. Go ahead and do as you please." Shinya lifted her hand back in her pocket as she walked to Sakura and kicked her aside. Michelle looked at her quizzecly  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry. She often gets too angry and I have to put her to sleep every now and then." 


End file.
